Inspirational
by s.dewey415
Summary: Inspiring: Causing great emotional or mental stimulation; Synonyms: breathtaking, charged, electric, electrifying, exhilarating, exhilarative, galvanic, hair-raising, heart-stopping, intoxicating, mind-bending, mind-blowing, mind-boggling, rip-roaring, rousing, stimulating, stirring, thrilling Where Axel has none of this and Roxas is all of it. AkuNam/AkuRoku/RiSo


This is me! I have struck the match of a new idea and have rolled with it! Hopefully it goes somewhere :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything Square Enix.

* * *

I'm stuck in a rut. Not just any rut either, the infamous writers block rut. It's not like I have no ideas as to what I want to write, no, I have plenty of ideas. It's just that all of them lead to nowhere. Ideas that are nothing more than a dead end string of words that just stop. I mean, strings aren't infinitely long, are they? They tend to stop somewhere and some are shorter than others. In my case, the shortest.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

I drop the pencil that I am balancing on my nose. Damn, I was going on eight minutes, a minute and a half less than my last record. I would have beat it too. With a sigh I pick the pencil up from the ground, glancing to my right I smile at the reason my record breaking pencil balancing act was hindered.

"Hey Kai."

Now I know every parent will say this about their child, but Kairi is absolutely beautiful, stunning even, a true inspiration. From her feathery auburn hair to her electric blue eyes, I fear that one day many hearts will be broken and that plenty will have their skulls beat in if she is ever done wrong. But we have plenty of time to contemplate that.

Right now Kairi is climbing up into my lap, a plain white book under her arm.

"Whatcha got there Kai?"

"Turn on your desk lamp please, I have a new story to read you." We spun around in my swivel chair and she deposited her book onto my cluttered desk. The title read, It's a Mad World.

And again, don't get me wrong, every parent thinks that their+ child will do something great. Well I _know _mine will. Kairi has exemplified this her last 6 years of life. Since this child has born to this earth she has been ever the artist her mother and I have wanted her to be. She has written and drawn three parts to her own mini series of childrens books since we bought her her own set of blank books for her fifth birthday.

I don't mean to brag. I know Kairi isn't the next Picasso or Hemmingway, but she will be Kairi and she will be great.

"Is this a part of your series? Which world are they in this time?"

Kairi opened to the first page and was about to start explaining, her excitement beaming from her face when we were very much interrupted.

"Dinner is ready!" The call was beckoned down the hall. Namine stopped walking when she rounded on my office door. "Oh, you're both in here." A delicate smile graced her already beautiful features. Everytime I look at her I fall in love all over again. Not that her looks alone were what attracted me to her.

When I had first met Namine she was a total frizzball, with unkempt hair, thick glasses, oversized clothes. No, her looks aren't what hooked me, it was her art. She really knew how to use her hands. Whether it was painting, sketching, or molding she could create a masterpiece. It wasn't until after Kairi was born that her persona had changed. She started selling her art and attending galleries, the more she attended the more she change her appearance. She wanted to become more professional. Whatever professional was in the world of artists.

But the only thing that never changed was the way she would smile at me, at Kairi. And I always found that to be the most beautiful thing about her.

* * *

After dinner I returned to my office and retrieved Kairis unread book and made my way to her bedroom. Everytime I enter her room my breath catches. It's always decorated a new way or she has up new artwork.

"You wanna read this now Kai?" I get comfortable with her and Nami on the bed. "I can't wait to hear what adventures our heros are on now!"

* * *

I was well on my way to breaking my record once again when low and behold, I was interupted.

"Axel... You coming to bed?"

"Yeah! Sorry Nams, I just really wanted to get started on this rough draft..." My wife peered over my shoulder to my desk where a blank piece of paper lay. I watched her nose wrinkle and her lips tug downward,

"You having a writers block?" I let out a sigh as I twirled the pencil between my fingers. "You can take a walk around my studio. That could help. You know, jog some inspiration."

"Yeah, I haven't... tried... that..." I managed this sentence between yawns.

"Or you can just come to bed. Sleep on it and start back up tomorrow?" Her voice had a hint of hope in it. And for the first time since she had come into the office I looked at her, really looked at her.

She had let her hair down from it messy bun, let it fall around her shoulders. In place of her painters garb that she usually wears is a lacey night dress. To some this may be simple sleeping attire, but right now, this is what I need. A walk around the studio be damned!

"Or..." I set my pencil down on the desk, pulling her out of thought. "I can make the inspiration _come _to me another way..." I pull her down onto my lap.

"Axel... But Kai-"

Ah Ah, she isn't getting away with it that easily. "Kairi is in her room. With a closed door. And she sleeps harder than Pluto does when we smoke him out." I kiss her neck and am rewarded with a giggle.

"Now come with me young lady!" I pick her up bridal style and kiss her. "Come with me to a faraway land!"

"Will there be dragons?!"

"Yes! And much, much more!"

* * *

"Hey Axel."

"Hmm?" I question from my near comatose slumber.

"My brother will be here tomorrow, around eleven. I am gonna need you to pick him up at the airport. I'll be at the gallery, setting up."

"Mmm... The gay one, right?"

"Yes Axel, the gay one."

"Mkay. Gay brother, eleven, airport."

"Goodnight Axel, I love you."

"Love you too Nams."

* * *

_Knock knock!_

_Beep beep!_

_Knock knock!_

_Bee-_

I had been sleeping so soundly.

_Knock knock knock!_

And now that terrible noise won't stop!

With great effort I made my way out of bed, down the stairs and to the front door.

And at my front door was an officer.

"Good morning sir. There was report of-

_**Slam!**_

Or just Riku in an officer's uniform. I don't have time for this.

"Axel! For serious!"

"Daddy... Why are Uncles Sora and Riku at our door? And why is Riku dressed up as a policeman?" Kairi stood at the top of the stairs clutching her plushy.

"Kairi my dear, I have told you time and again to just ignore the antics of your Uncles. This is specifically one of those times." But her attention wasn't on me or what I had just said at all. Instead she was giggling behind her hand at something behind me. I turn to see what is so funny. "Sora! For the love of God!" His face was mushed up against the window as he was making faces.

I wrench the door back open. "You know Namine just had those windows cleaned two days ago..." Riku was lecturing Sora to no avail.

"What do you two want?" I grit out. Seriously, these two just ride my nerves. I mean, who runs around a nicely established neighborhood in police and robber outfits at twelve thirty in the afternoon?

Sora peeled himself for the window, "Oh yeah, while we were totally minding our own business and all, Riku happened to peek out the kitchen window," he pointed to their house, which happened to be right next to mine. "And see someone climb into the studio window." And pointed toward Nam's studio.

I rubbed my chin, by this point Kairi had taken to clinging to my legs. "Really?"

Riku, the more put together of the two, backed it up. "No lie." Next to him, Sora was agreeing vehemently.

"Well then, let's check it out. Kai, head up to my office. I want you to start your illustrations for your book. I'll be up there in a few."

"But daddy!"

"Kairi, listen to your daddy! If you do, Uncle Riku and I will bring you out on a date later!"

She narrowed her beautiful blue eyes at Sora.

"There will be ice cream." Riku stated. And with that one, she dashed upstairs.

"Gentlemen-" And that's as far as I got. The next few moments included a crash, some very loud curses and Riku, Sora and me rushing toward the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, I found less of a disaster than I had imagined. On the other side of the door was broken glass, a dustpan and someone sweeping. I really didn't know how to react to this situation; here I was ready to lay the beat down on some burglar, not some kid cleaning my kitchen.

"Um... What the hell?" Apparently the blonde-haired, five foot six, sweeping non-burglar was deaf. I approach the broom wielder, eliciting a whisper of my name from Sora, and place my hand on the foreign shoulder.

There was no startled yelp of surprise, no yelling or cursing, no beating of a broom, just dawning of realization as blue eyes locked with mine.

"Oh shit..."

"No, it's Roxas." A smirk. "Can you remove you hand from my person?"

I looked from my hand to his face as he does the same, a look of pure amusement shining in his eyes. I play the request in my mind again and quickly pulling my hand away, nearly taking his shirt with it.

"You're supposed to be Demyx." I look back at Sora and Riku; they both look as confused as I feel.

"And you were supposed to pick me up from the airport. But you forgot." He said the last part matter-of-factly as he dusted off his shoulder. He studied my face for a moment before speaking up again. "But could you imagine... Demyx, stranded at the airport. Not knowing where to go. Frantic. He would have wound up talking to the wrong kind. They would have known instantly that poor old Demyx is a sucker. He would have wound up in a human trafficking ring. Selling his body for money. Just so his owner could have his next fix. And when they were done with him, they would have tossed him into a ditch and left him to die! Then, on a cold wintery night, unbeknownst to him, his last night on this Earth, he sees his sister, his niece and the man with hair as red as fire and eyes as green as the acid that encompasses his forgetful heart. He curses this man with his last, cold, breath."

"Oh shit..."

Behind me Sora is telling Riku that that was the "Fucking best worst case scenario ever!"

"Thank God I'm not Demyx, huh?" He chuckles and tosses the broken glass into the trash.

* * *

AN:

I think I am going to love my Roxas in this story. Though the entirety will be from Axels POV (unless otherwise indicated) you will get to know the characters well. Sora and Riku will be fun too.

I find that I actually have a plan for this story. I think about it constantly and how I want to write it. There are exerpts that I plan on using in chapters far in the future that have nothing to do with what is going on now.

So wish me luck everyone. I hope that this is a pleasant journey.


End file.
